spark in their eyes
by caramelhae
Summary: Natalie percaya kalau mata tak bisa berbohong. ・implied vaughn/chelsea


**disclaimer** : harvest moon (c) natsume

 **spark in their eyes**

by orichalc

 **note:**

halooooo! ternyata saya belum puas nyampah di fandom harvest moon indonesia (yang kini dihias sarang laba-laba uhuk) dengan berbagai fanfic otepeh-otepeh tercinta (including valsea, yeah seems like this pairing successfully made me head-over-heels ahaha). entah sampe kapan, yang pasti selama ada ide dan nafsu(?) ya salurin aja *love love*

baiklah, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa mati-matian belajar membuat kue?"

Chelsea menoleh cepat kepada sang penanya, Natalie, yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Chelsea seraya ia menjawab, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu," Natalie memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau ingin memberi kue kepada si koboi yang berulang tahun minggu depan. Nah, yang jadi pertanyaanku—mengapa kau mati-matian berjuang demi memberinya kado?"

Natalie bersedekap, alisnya yang terangkat tinggi menuntut jawaban.

Chelsea mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada yang mati saat belajar memasak, Natalie. Paling-paling jari teriris pisau atau tangan tak sengaja menyentuh oven panas," jawabnya polos.

Natalie keki; entah pertanyaannya yang terlalu implisit atau prosesor otak si gadis berbandana merah yang melambat karena terlalu banyak menghirup soda kue. "Bukan itu maksudku, Chelsea!" erangnya. Kemudian ia berkata dengan nada pelan namun penuh penekanan, "Biasanya, pada orang yang berulang tahun, kau selalu memberi hadiah yang simpel dan tak mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk memperolehnya. Tapi kali ini, kau dengan sengaja mendatangi Pierre untuk minta diajari cara membuat kue. Perlakuan spesial itu, aku tak percaya kalau tidak ada alasan khusus di baliknya."

Natalie menghela napas panjang usai melemparkan rentetan kalimat tersebut. Berhasil, perkataannya sukses membuat Chelsea tertegun.

Mulut si peternak berambut cokelat terbuka—hendak menyuarakan sahutan, namun teriakan membahana Pierre menginterupsi. "Heeeeei, para gadis! Kuenya sebentar lagi matang! Bersiaplah untuk menghiasnya!"

Lekas-lekas Chelsea berlari kecil ke ujung ruangan, mendekati Pierre yang berdiri di depan oven. Natalie mengekori dengan langkah pelan.

Sepanjang sesi kursus memasak ini (yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, Natalie bisa terlibat di dalamnya) Chelsea-lah yang antusiasmenya paling menggelegak. Gadis itu mencampur bahan-bahan sambil bersenandung riang, mengaduk adonan seraya tersenyum lebar, serta menghias kue dengan riang gembira; persis anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali mengikuti kelas memasak.

Tentu, Natalie lebih dari paham bila faktor yang membuat Chelsea begitu bergelora bukanlah kuenya, melainkan kepada siapa kue tersebut akan ia hadiahkan.

Natalie diam-diam menyangsikan niat tulus sang sahabat; ia bahkan ragu bila _orang itu_ menyukai kue.

* * *

Chelsea melangkah santai sambil tersenyum memandangi sekotak kue di dekapannya. Kuenya tidak gagal, namun belum sempurna—sehingga besok-besok Chelsea akan kembali berlatih membuat kue dengan Pierre sampai andal.

"Hei, Natalie, soal jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi …" Chelsea angkat bicara seraya mengerling Natalie. "Kau pasti bisa menebaknya dengan tepat."

Natalie menggumam. Hm, ya, tadi Natalie mendesak Chelsea dengan pertanyaan bukan karena ia tidak tahu; ia hanya hendak memastikan. Dan kini, rona merah yang menjalari pipi Chelsea serta kilauan yang membuat mata biru Chelsea jadi lebih hidup, telah mengatakan segalanya.

Tentang berjuta afeksi yang disimpan Chelsea terhadap Vaughn.

"Wajahmu berseri-seri tiap membicarakan Vaughn," ujar Natalie sambil menatap Chelsea lurus-lurus. "Terutama matamu, mereka berkilauan. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Terlukis jelas di matamu."

Sama sekali tak membantah, tiada klarifikasi yang terlayang. Reaksi Chelsea adalah tertawa tersipu-sipu seraya berkata, "Mata tak bisa berbohong, eh?"

* * *

Natalie tahu kalau Chelsea punya sepasang mata biru besar yang senantiasa memancarkan tatapan ramah. Cerah, selalu menularkan semangat ke orang lain serta hangat, mampu mencairkan kecanggungan. Pendar emosi positif tersebut tak cuma dihadiahkan Chelsea pada satu-dua orang, melainkan kepada nyaris semua makhluk hidup di Sunshine Islands, mengingat kemampuan bersosialisasi peternak enerjik itu yang seolah tak mengenal batas.

Vaughn bukanlah pengecualian bagi Chelsea, meski pada kenyataannya lelaki itu tak pernah tersenyum ramah maupun menunjukkan kepedulian. Dan Natalie sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa mata Chelsea jadi lebih bercahaya bila sudah menyangkut Vaughn.

Mata gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu berkilap-kilap indah tiap nama Vaughn dibawa dalam topik perbincangan, meski sekadar obrolan remeh-temeh. Sepasang netra sebiru safir itu berbinar-binar antusias, menyiratkan bahwa sang pemilik ingin mendengar nama Vaughn lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Cara gadis itu menatap Vaughn mengingatkan Natalie pada cara seorang gadis memandang lelaki yang dicintainya; ada kekaguman dan rasa sayang yang tercurah.

Natalie kerap bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Vaughn menyadari betapa Chelsea menatapnya dengan cara yang _berbeda_.

Satu hal yang pasti, keberadaan Vaughn—entah sejak kapan—telah membuat mata biru Chelsea bekerlapan indah, seperti malam yang memberi sinyal bagi para gemintang untuk memamerkan kerlipnya.

Natalie tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja—bila melihat kepribadian Vaughn dan cara lelaki itu bersikap terhadap orang lain—ia khawatir bila suatu saat cahaya di mata Chelsea akan redup dilamun sendu.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Chelsea bercerita secara menggebu-gebu, "Kautahu, Vaughn tampak terkejut sekali saat mendapati diriku datang membawakan kue untuknya! Dia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum kecil! Dan aku bersumpah bila ada sebersit rona merah di pipinya—yang langsung ditutupinya dengan cara menurunkan topinya."

Sepasang imitasi langit itu tambah berkilau, dan Natalie merasa tersilau.

* * *

Suatu keadaan bernama 'kebetulan' membawa Natalie duduk berhadapan dengan Vaughn di Nick's Diner. Siang itu restoran penuh—dan satu-satunya kursi kosong terletak di depan si lelaki berambut perak yang senantiasa memasang raut serius. Vaughn bukan orang yang hobi bercakap-cakap, sementara Natalie bukan penghidup suasana yang baik—sehingga tidak mengherankan tatkala keheningan menyeruak antara keduanya.

Seraya mengunyah mi goreng, Natalie mematri fokusnya pada Vaughn yang tengah menyantap seporsi roti isi beserta segelas susu dengan tampang datar. Mematut-matut si lelaki berdandanan ala koboi, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang telah menghipnotis Chelsea. Padahal lelaki-lelaki bujang Sunshine Islands tak kalah atraktif dari si pedagang hewan ternak satu ini.

Ramah? Nah, buang itu jauh-jauh—perbedaannya bak langit dan bumi bila dibandingkan dengan Denny, si pemancing yang optimis dan ceria.

Menggemaskan? Natalie pikir, Pierre—dengan tampang awet mudanya yang unik—lebih pantas menyandang titel itu.

Misterius? Hm, bisa jadi. Vaughn, dengan sikap introver dan cenderung antisosial yang dimilikinya, tak ubahnya seperti buku tertutup. Barangkali itulah yang membuat Chelsea penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh?

Tampan? Oh, oke, Natalie agak sungkan mengakuinya—tapi di matanya, tampang Vaughn memang menarik. Sepasang manik violetnya cukup mengesankan. Rahangnya bagus, hidungnya mancung. Gaya berpakaiannya unik, namun pas di tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Dipadu sikap dingin yang menciptakan kesan _cool_ yang disinyalir mampu membuat sebagian gadis terhenyak dalam pesona.

Tapi Natalie yakin seyakin-yakinnya bila Chelsea tidak mungkin bertekuk lutut hanya karena pesona ragawi semacam itu. Apa pun itu, tetap saja Natalie berpikir bila Vaughn terlalu dingin untuk bersanding dengan gadis sehangat Chelsea. Lihat saja lelaki ini—dia begitu serius dan datar, seperti papan. Yang ada di pikiran lelaki ini pasti cuma bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Tak ada ruang untuk orang lain, dan tak ada celah untuk memikirkan hal-hal berbau merah jambu hangat. Natalie yakin kalau Vaughn pasti tidak menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap hal-hal romantis.

Boro-boro menerima perasaan Chelsea, Natalie bahkan ragu bila Vaughn mengenal emosi abstrak tersebut.

Natalie mulai berpikir bila—mungkin—Chelsea telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Suara deham memecah hening, diikuti pertanyaan yang menyiratkan rasa risi karena dipandangi. "… Ada yang sesuatu di wajahku?"

Natalie lantas berjengit ketika bariton berintonasi datar membuyarkan kontemplasinya. Menutupi rasa canggung yang merebak, Natalie pun membuang wajah ke samping. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Silakan lanjutkan makanmu," ucap gadis itu datar.

Vaughn terdiam sejenak, rautnya seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu, sebelum kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Natalie pun memutuskan untuk memusatkan atensi pada menu makan siangnya yang sudah tandas setengah.

Beberapa jenak kemudian, Vaughn memecah keheningan. "… Bisnis pengapalan lancar?"

... Eh. Huh?

Natalie tak bisa menahan impuls untuk mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Lelaki ini mencoba berbasa-basi?

Sambil menjaga agar keterkejutannya tak terlalu menyeruak ke permukaan, Natalie menjawab, "Um. Lancar. Hasil peternakan Chelsea sangat berkontribusi, membuat kami bolak-balik mengepak barang."

"Oh … berarti Chelsea tak mengalami masalah dalam menjalankan peternakannya," gumam Vaughn.

Sebuah premis sontak terancang di benak Natalie. Jangan-jangan …?

Ingin membuktikan kebenaran asumsinya, Natalie pun berkata, "Ya, hasil peternakannya melimpah seperti biasa, sampai-sampai Chelsea sendiri kewalahan. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu dia jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan."

Selama membeberkan fakta, mata Natalie tak berkedip mengawasi perubahan mimik wajah si lawan bicara. Oh, kabar yang disampaikannya tersebut sukses membuat mata Vaughn berkilat sekilas. Wajah lelaki itu datar seperti biasa, tapi Natalie bisa melihat sepercik kegusaran terlukis di sepasang netra violet itu.

"Dia … baik-baik saja?" nada bicara Vaughn tak menunjukkan emosi berarti, terkesan basa-basi dan sambil lalu. Namun, Natalie menyadari tatapan Vaughn yang tak setenang dan sedatar tadi.

"Istirahat semalaman membuat tubuhnya pulih kembali," sahut Natalie. "Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Kakek, dia berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga kondisi tubuh."

Natalie kembali menajamkan pandangan untuk menilik reaksi lelaki di hadapannya, dan ia mendapati Vaughn menghela napas. Ada sekelumit kelegaan yang terbit di mata lelaki itu.

.

Satu lagi fakta yang didapati Natalie soal Vaughn: gerak-gerik lelaki ini terlalu implisit untuk dipahami dalam sekilas pandang. Namun, bila mengamati secara cerdik, ada banyak hal yang bisa diulik dari ekspresi samarnya.

Barangkali Vaughn tidaklah sedatar yang Natalie pikir selama ini. Meski serupa dengan patung es—dia tetap manusia yang memiliki emosi. Dan emosi-emosi itu tak disuarakannya secara vokal, melainkan melalui tindak-tanduknya.

Terutama dari matanya.

Natalie tersenyum kecil. Mata tak bisa berbohong, eh?

* * *

Natalie tak puas hanya dengan sekali pengamatan. Selanjutnya, ia seringkali mendapati dirinya mengamati Vaughn dari kejauhan. Tujuannya satu: untuk melihat bagaimana cara Vaughn menatap Chelsea.

Dan apa yang ditemukannya sukses menjungkirbalikkan anggapan yang dipegangnya selama ini. Soal Chelsea yang menatap Vaughn dengan cara berbeda—hal itu ternyata tidak hanya berlaku sepihak. Memang tidak begitu kentara, tapi Natalie yakin bila di detik Vaughn menoleh ke arah Chelsea yang menyapanya dari kejauhan, ada sepercik kerlip yang terbit di mata lelaki itu. Ada afeksi yang tersirat dari cara Vaughn menatap Chelsea ketika mereka berbincang-bincang ringan.

Samar, tapi tidak palsu.

Natalie memantapkan konklusinya pada suatu sore—ketika ia bertandang ke Toko Mirabelle guna mengantar kotak-kotak berisi makanan hewan yang baru diangkut oleh kapal. Saat itu ada Vaughn yang terlibat diskusi dengan Mirabelle di dekat konter, dan Chelsea yang mengobrol santai dengan Julia di sudut ruangan.

Yang menarik perhatian Natalie bukanlah topik obrolannya, melainkan gerak-gerik mata Vaughn. Selama berbincang dengan Mirabelle, perhatian Vaughn tak terarah sepenuhnya pada sang wanita pemilik toko. Itu dilihat dari bagaimana ia mengerling-ngerling si gadis berbandana merah di sudut ruangan sana. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali. Dan terkadang pupilnya tertahan di sudut mata selama lebih dari tiga detik.

Bahkan, ada senyum kecil yang terulas di wajah Vaughn tatkala ia mendapati Chelsea tertawa riang dalam obrolannya. Kecil, sangat kecil, dan cuma bertahan selama sepersekian detik sebelum bibir itu kembali membentuk garis lurus. Natalie sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berdelusi.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk percaya pada hasil pengamatan sekaligus intuisi perempuannya yang mengatakan bahwa memang, ada yang _berbeda_ dalam cara Vaughn menatap Chelsea.

Natalie pun mendengus pelan, lalu mengulas senyum simpul.

Barangkali, Chelsea tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

.

.

* * *

 _"Their eyes have their own vocabulary. What a beautiful language to learn."_


End file.
